meliodas black start
by malor19
Summary: meliodas is reincarnated into the orphaned son of sirus black : meliodas black, same year as harry
1. Chapter 1

meliodas black

meliodas sat alone in his room at lor orphanage reminiscing about the last eleven years. eleven years ego he died in the finale battle against the demon king 'at least I took the bastard with me' he thought, the demon king could no longer hurt meliodas's friends 'thou I'm probably going to fight him again this time aren't I' meliodas wasn't naive enough to the think he was reborn again with both his memories and magical power for no reason, especially in this obscure world with no magic users.

as far as meliodas remembered the entirety of his new life was spent in the orphanage which , mind you wasn't bad really, as most of the staff and children were relatively nice and the bullies avoided him like the plague after he hit them a bit when he was four. 'provided a bit for someone like me is extreme for children like them' meliodas thought to himself.

meliodas spent the last eleven years training both his body, mind and magic in secret. which made his current physical and psychic powers equal to when his power was sealed by merlin (1000-900) while his magical power was around that of his awakened form (20000).

suddenly meliodas's musings were interrupted by a knock on the door "mel get dressed someone is here to meet you" the orphanage's headmistress voice echoed from behind his room's door as she called him by his nickname 'why would someone come for me? a relative?' meliodas thought as he wore proper clothes and exited the room "here you are mel, come someone wants to talk with you" the headmistress said as he opened the door.

as he was following the headmistress meliodas asked the only proper question he could come up with "why is he here ?" the headmistress only took a second to answer "you'll see".

as soon as they entered the headmistress's office all of meliodas's muscles tensed as he sensed magic for the first time eleven years. meliodas's eyes scanned the room and almost immediately locked onto an old women with mage robes and a witch hat sitting at the center of the room. "hello mr. black" the old women said as soon as he entered the room "I'm minerva mcganagal deputy headmistress of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" she then handed him a letter "read"

after reading his expectance and list letters meliodas's mind was in a whirlwind thoughts flashing like lightning in away none knew the sin of wrath possessed. "so are we going?" minerva said "a yes but how do I buy this? I mean I don't have any many" meliodas asked confused "you'll get it at the black family vault at grinngots of course" minerva answered with confidence in her voice 'wait family vault? does that mean my family is important?' meliodas thought immediately "is the black family important professor?" he asked "yes, very" minerva answered impressed by the child's fast thinking "well then let's go!" meliodas shouted sounding like a small child receiving his/her first Christmas present.

\- after going to grinngots and taking out way to many galloens meliodas preceded to (to minerva's interest) buy the entire hogwarts curriculum until owls along with about 30 more books on various subjects such as oculamancy, legitamy and potions. then he bought full equipment and a spare for each item.

after meliodas finished buying the equipment he turned towards minerva and asked "what's left professor?" to which the only reply was "wand mister black".

as meliodas entered olivanders he felt magic surround himself "hello there mister black, I'v been waiting for you" a pale old man said from a corner of the shop "which arm is your wand arm boy?" he continued to which meliodas stuck out his right hand.

after trying a few wands and failing to provide the desired affect it seemed like the wandmaker suddenly had an idea as he ran to the back of the shop and returned only moments later with a wand in hand " 14 1/2 inches blackthorn with black-fire dragon heartstring core, very temperamental". meliodas didn't quite understand what the old man said as he took the wand into his hands, what he did understand however was that this was his wand, his and no body else's.

after getting his wand asked a question which chaganged the world's future. "do you have melee weapons sir?". for a moment there was silence then suddenly mr olivanders started laughing manically "yes yes my boy of course, what would you like?" he said sounding like the happiest man on earth "a short sword sir" meliodas answered before minerva could intervene "of course, wrath" olivanders said then sprinted away before meliodas what the man meant by calling him that.

two minutes later olivanders with a sword meliodas never thought he'd see again "lostvayne…." he murmured subconsciously at the sight of his old blade "yes lostvayne 50 inches of elder dragon steel with indura core" mr olivanders said as he handed meliodas his old blade back. "but how?" meliodas asked as he grasped lostvayne in his hands , olivander only shrugged "destiny" he murmured "well how much?" meliodas asked knowing such a blade was a literal national treasure which only made the surprise on his face even more evident at olivanders next words "nothing, I'm just returning it after all".

after leaving olivanders with reassurance that he'll never be asked to pay for his old blade again along with a very confused minerva mcganagal meliodas returned to the orphanage with a very full trunk and a lot of reading material. the next two months were spent with meliodas reading books and learning spells at the speed that would make snape proud of a bloody Gryffindor !. which by the time for the hogwarts express would make him better than a second year.


	2. Chapter 2

meliodas black

meliodas sat alone in his room at lor orphanage reminiscing about the last eleven years. eleven years ego he died in the finale battle against the demon king 'at least I took the bastard with me' he thought, the demon king could no longer hurt meliodas's friends 'thou I'm probably going to fight him again this time aren't I' meliodas wasn't naive enough to the think he was reborn again with both his memories and magical power for no reason, especially in this obscure world with no magic users.

as far as meliodas remembered the entirety of his new life was spent in the orphanage which , mind you wasn't bad really, as most of the staff and children were relatively nice and the bullies avoided him like the plague after he hit them a bit when he was four. 'provided a bit for someone like me is extreme for children like them' meliodas thought to himself.

meliodas spent the last eleven years training both his body, mind and magic in secret. which made his current physical and psychic powers equal to when his power was sealed by merlin (1000-900) while his magical power was around that of his awakened form (20000).

suddenly meliodas's musings were interrupted by a knock on the door "mel get dressed someone is here to meet you" the orphanage's headmistress voice echoed from behind his room's door as she called him by his nickname 'why would someone come for me? a relative?' meliodas thought as he wore proper clothes and exited the room "here you are mel, come someone wants to talk with you" the headmistress said as she opened the door.

as he was following the headmistress meliodas asked the only proper question he could come up with "why is he here ?" the headmistress only took a second to answer "you'll see".

as soon as they entered the headmistress's office all of meliodas's muscles tensed as he sensed magic for the first time eleven years. meliodas's eyes scanned the room and almost immediately locked onto an old women with mage robes and a witch hat sitting at the center of the room. "hello mr. black" the old women said as soon as he entered the room "I'm minerva mcganagal deputy headmistress of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" she then handed him a letter "read"

after reading his expectance and list letters meliodas's mind was in a whirlwind thoughts flashing like lightning in away none knew the sin of wrath possessed. "so are we going?" minerva said "a yes but, how do I buy this? I mean I don't have any money" meliodas asked confused "you'll get it at the black family vault at grinngots of course" minerva answered with confidence in her voice 'wait family vault? does that mean my family is important?' meliodas thought immediately "is the black family important professor?" he asked "yes, very" minerva answered impressed by the child's fast thinking "well then let's go!" meliodas shouted sounding like a small child receiving his/her first Christmas present.

\- after going to grinngots and taking out way to money galloens meliodas preceded to (to minerva's interest) buy the entire hogwarts curriculum until owls along with about 30 more books on various subjects such as oculamancy, legitamy and potions. then he bought full equipment and a spare for each item.

after meliodas finished buying the equipment he turned towards minerva and asked "what's left professor?" to which the only reply was "wand mister black".

as meliodas entered olivanders he felt magic surround himself "hello there mister black, I'v been waiting for you" a pale old man said from a corner of the shop "which arm is your wand arm boy?" he continued to which meliodas stuck out his right hand.

after trying a few wands and failing to provide the desired affect it seemed like the wandmaker suddenly had an idea as he ran to the back of the shop and returned only moments later with a wand in hand " 14 1/2 inches blackthorn with black-fire dragon heartstring core, very temperamental". meliodas didn't quite understand what the old man said as he took the wand into his hands, what he did understand however was that this was his wand, his and no body else's.

after getting his wand asked a question which chaganged the world's future. "do you have melee weapons sir?". for a moment there was silence then suddenly mr olivanders started laughing manically "yes, yes my boy of course, what would you like?" he said sounding like the happiest man on earth "a short sword sir" meliodas answered before minerva could intervene "of course, wrath" olivanders said then sprinted away before meliodas what the man meant by calling him that.

two minutes later olivanders with a sword meliodas never thought he'd see again "lostvayne…." he murmured subconsciously at the sight of his old blade "yes lostvayne 50 inches of elder dragon steel with indura nerve core" mr olivanders said as he handed meliodas his old blade back. "but how?" meliodas asked as he grasped lostvayne in his hands , olivander only shrugged "destiny" he murmured "well how much?" meliodas asked knowing such a blade was a literal national treasure which only made the surprise on his face even more evident at olivanders next words "nothing, I'm just returning it after all".

after leaving olivanders with reassurance that he'll never be asked to pay for his old blade again along with a very confused minerva mcganagal, meliodas returned to the orphanage with a very full trunk and a lot of reading material. the next two months were spent with meliodas reading books and learning spells at the speed that would make hogwart's resident potion master proud of a Gryffindor. which by the time for the hogwarts express would make meliodas better than a third year(magicly).

meliodas is already why beyond human levels in terms of physical strength.


End file.
